Coraline 2 - The Return!
by TheSlientAvenger
Summary: "She always new deep down that it would never be over"! But sometimes your destiny has a way of bringing you back to a place worser than hell fire itself." Coraline Jones must face her past demons when a force even more destructive than the other mother is awoken.
1. Prologue

Ever since the destructive force of nature was obliterated from my mind, I've been losing sense of time. The pain and torment I experienced in the other world will always be in my head where ever I go, I may seem happy but there is a sadness that lies deep inside me which will never ever leave. I have isolated myself from opening up to people after my ordeal. I always thought happiness could have been found in the darkest of times if I only remembered to the on the light. Oh boy! how wrong I was, I have finally discovered that the universe doesn't care if I live or I die so why should I care about the universe. I have also discovered that forgiveness will only bring more hurt and sorrow.

I always believed I stopped her…..

Do you know that saying some doors should never be opened?

I always thought I would be able to move on and forget her, and that she would move on and forget me but for some unknown reason destiny seems to bring us together again and no matter how hard I try she will always be apart of me, but sometimes it's those memories that you need to resurrect in order for you to conquer and stop a unstoppable force even more powerful and sadistic as the last one. "Help of her" is the one sentence which I would never have expected to come out of my mouth.

But I did require her help because in order for me to stop the unthinkable I would have to relive my worst nightmares and take another journey to hell. I had a twisted feeling she was alive and as much as I refused to accept it I knew it wasn't over.

It would never be over!


	2. Chapter 1 - Old Memories

Chapter 1 – Old Memories

"No! don't leave me don't leave me I'll die without you!"

Coraline jolted up as if she was on fire trying to remind her self it was just a dream. She gazed upon her clock which read in big red numbers **4:02** and sighed. Ever since the day "it" happened she was constantly having nightmares every night, every day of where "her" voice echoed its way to the epicentre of her brain like a swarm of grenades exploding in a war zone. She would never open up about her nightmares to her father or her mother in fear they would think she was crazy. Coraline adjusted her composure and decided she would sneak downstairs and make her self a cup of Vertigo, it was this ultra-tasty chocolate type drink she would consume whenever she felt the way she was feeling. Rising up from her bed she slipped into her blue fluffy slippers and put on her rosy vampire night gown which she received for her birthday. Coraline gazed upon her reflection in her mirror and fixed her electric blue hair which was everywhere and wiped away the sleep dust which was in the corneas of her eyes. "Be brave Coraline it's just a dream, she's gone but you're going to have to talk to someone" she thought to herself but deep down a part of Coraline knew that her life would never be the same even if she opened up there was nothing anyone could say that was going to make her feel better. She sighed and reached for her handle but was unable to open the door. She had told her father to fix her door handle nearly a hundred times now.

Flashback

"Dad my door handle is busted and needs repairing, can you fix it for me" Coraline said annoyed as she had a rubbish day. Charlie Jones was looking at his computer screen typing rapidly not even paying attention to half of what Coraline was saying responding with "huh what yeah Coraline I will do it later now let me work please I have to finish this". Coraline whispered under her breath "yeah you'll do it, in 200 years!" she sighed and walked out of the study very much oblivious to her father.

End of Flashback

Coraline attempted and tried to yank the door open but no avail. Out of know where the door flew wide open and Coraline heard "it" again."Nooooo don't leave meeeeeee" the voice screeched. Unable to control herself Coraline screamed and the door slammed shut on its own accord as if it were alive. Coraline just stood there paralyzed for a few minutes petrified but remembered that "she" was gone and it was probably just her imagination playing tricks on her, she had just escaped from a cold-hearted monster who wanted to trap her soul god knows where for all eternity but Coraline suddenly remembered it was probably her PTSD. She had read up about PTSD curious about it after being taught it in school. Coraline just assumed it was a super cool music band but she was incorrect. It was actually a condition victims suffer after a terrifying event it stood for post-traumatic stress disorder. She also remembered a technique of breathing in and out to calm herself down and that's what she did. After calming herself down she open the door and walked out ready to go downstairs.

"You haven't broken me, and you never will" she whispered looking back at her room before descending downstairs to the kitchen not waking up her parents.

But little did Coraline Jones know how broken she would really become…...

Soo guys that concludes chapter 1 this is my first attempt at a story and I wanted to do Coraline 2 as I adored the movie and always wanted there to be a second one but life is cruel. Please go easy on me and I hope you enjoy this this is only the beginning of a story that is full of revelations betrayals lies and deceit as this story there are things that will shock and surprise you so stay tuned.

I love you guys please comment on this and let me know what you think

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

UPDATE 27/07/19

'Time doesn't pass the passage of time is an illusion and life is the magician!'

Hey guys it's the Silent Avenger and I wanted to give an update on Coraline 2 The Return.

I want to apologise that I haven't updated this story ive just had a lot going on in my life College Exams etc. I have not forgotten about this story and will be updating it very soon I really hope you are excited about what I've got in store and trust me when I say you will not expect it.

It would mean so much to me if you could comment about what you think Is going to happen or even make your own predictions I understand I have only posted the first chapter but let me know what you guys think is going to happen and please comment your thoughts on the prologue and chapter 1.

As I have said before this is my first attempt at a proper what if for Coraline 2 (as I believe there should have been a second book and movie but oh well) so please go easy on me .

Thank you all I love you and you will see me very soon

Believe THAT!


End file.
